


You're Hungry, I'm Horny

by fckmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And hungry, Blow Job, Bottom Michael, Dom Calum, M/M, Michael is kind of innocent, Riding, Sub Michael, Top Calum, and Calum just wants to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckmuke/pseuds/fckmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post show leaves Calum with an adrenaline rush and a craving for Michael, while Michael is just craving pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hungry, I'm Horny

**Author's Note:**

> A short little malum smut for you all. enjoy! follow me on tumblr if you wish as well! roseyclifford.tumblr.com

Post show was always a confusing time for the boys. It was a flurry of food, drinks, sweaty limbs and a rush of changing and showering and getting on the bus. It was nice getting back on the bus, because they finally felt like they could sit down and just _b r e a t h e_ for a moment. Michael had retired to his room, mumbling something about a pizza, while the other three boys took their time coming up from the lobby as they browsed the small convenience store for snacks. Calum was still buzzing from the show, thoughts of Michael spitting water high in the air, and his legs in his favorite pair of skinny jeans were flashing through his mind. He quickly purchased his things and said a good night to the blonde boys who were too busy giggling to themselves to notice the growing boner in Calum’s jeans.

Calum fumbled to put the key in the door as his fingers shook with anticipation. Right before they left, he had pulled Michael to the side and whispered how hot and horny he was for him, causing the red headed boy to blush madly the whole ride to the hotel. Calum expected him to at least be waiting up for him when he opened the door. Instead, he found the younger boy laying on the bed in only his boxers with a box of leftover pizza on his chest with his eyes glued to the television. “Michael,” Calum breathed out, watching the other boy’s green eyes flick up to his innocently. Calum’s eyes raked over his pale thighs, then his blunt fingernails followed in pursuit when he reached the bed. “Michael, baby, do you remember what I told you?”

“I- yeah,” Michael said, flushing pink again. “It’s just- I was really fucking hungry, and we had this pizza from lunch still in the fridge. Can I just give you a hand job tonight?”

“No,” Calum growled, swiping the box off the boy’s chest and setting it on the bed side table. Michael pouted with his lips still around the piece in his hand, and it was driving the older boy insane. “Please, Mikey, I really need my dick inside you, like- now.” Michael rolled his eyes but nodded none the less, watching his lover’s eyes light up as he dove to kiss his red lips. Calum licked his lips when they broke apart, tasting the faint remainder of pizza sauce, before tugging Michael’s boxers off his legs. “This won’t take long,” Calum smirked, wetting his fingers between his lips. Michael planted his feet on the bed so his knees were in the air and his pale ass was on full display for the tanned boy. Calum spread his cheeks apart and pushed the tip of his finger into Michael’s tight, pink hole, feeling him tense and tighten around him. “Baby, you’re always so tight for me.”

“Mhm,” Michael murmured, one hand gripping the bed sheet, the other reaching for the pizza box. Calum was knuckle deep quickly, pushing in and out as Michael groaned while biting into his second piece of pizza. “Fuck, don’t know what’s better. Your fingers, or this pizza.”

“You bet it’s my fucking fingers,” Calum grunted before adding a second. Michael let out a shrill whine as his middle finger brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt of ecstasy through his torso. Calum leaned forward to lick a strip up Michael’s hardening dick, watching it twitch and release a small spurt of precome against his pale stomach. It wasn’t long before he had a third finger in Michael, and he was writing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Calum sucked on the head of his length.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready. Fuck. Can I ride you?” Michael gasped as his ring of muscle clenched around Calum’s fingers. Calum nodded eagerly, pulling his fingers out of the younger boy and sucking on them one by one as Michael watching in awe. He tugged his shirt over his head and switched places with the other boy, laying back on the pillows as Michael straddled him. Michael paused, gazing down at Calum for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips against his tenderly. “You’re so pretty, Cal,” He mumbled. “Always forget to tell you.”

“You’re a fucking princess, Michael,” Calum grinned, tracing his fingers down the pale boy’s chest as he did the same to his tattoos. His pointer finger brushed his nipple and a whimper escaped Michael’s lips. “Alright princess, ride me off into the sunset.”

“You’re cheesy as fuck.”

Calum laughed loudly, but was quickly interrupted as Michael grinded forward, rubbing their dicks together. They both moaned loudly before Michael rose from Calum’s legs to slowly push the head of Calum’s cock inside of him. He sank down slowly until he was seated once again, and Calum saw stars at how tight his lover was. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good like this. Fuck. Wanna see you bounce on my cock, yeah?” Calum said, finding a grip on Michael’s ass. Michael nodded with a whimper before rising up and sitting back down quickly.

“Calum, you’re so big,” He moaned, finding a rhythm as he rode Calum’s dick quicker. He was clenching as he pulled out, and groaning slowly as he fell back down. Suddenly he pushed his hips forward as he sat down, and cried out as the head of Calum’s dick pushed against his prostate. “Yes!” He shouted as he began bouncing, not pulling out all the way, just slightly going up then coming down on the same spot. He still had a neglected piece of pizza in his hand, but seemed to remember it as he took a large bite and groaned again.

“This fucking pizza,” Calum growled, holding Michael’s ass in place just inches from his hips before thrusting up into the boy himself. Michael cried and whimpered as his untouched dick bounced between their bodies, painfully hard, and ready to release.

“Ca- Calum,” Michael gasped, hardly finding words as Calum continued to hit that sweet spot. “Gonna come. I need to- fuck, I need to come.”

“Let go, baby,” Calum murmured, as the pale boy rocked back and forth so his dick would catch friction against Calum’s stomach. The tanned boy quickly began jerking Michael off until he felt his walls clench around his dick tightly, then released in hot spurts across Calum’s stomach with a loud cry. Calum chased his own orgasm, thrusting up into Michael quickly until he shot into his sensitive hole. Michael sat up slowly and winced as Calum pulled out, before slowly making his way to the bathroom to get some tissues. Calum closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively as the younger boy cleaned up his stomach and chest. Michael returned back to the bed and slid under the covers, curling into Calum’s chest and tracing his tattoos with the tip of his finger.

“Hey Calum?”

“Yes, baby?” Calum replied, turning his head to look into the younger boy’s eyes, kind of expecting him to say something sweet by the way he was staring right back at him.

“Can you pass me another slice of pizza?”


End file.
